Ariel Henson
Background Ariel was born in Topeka, Kansas, to Pattie Henson. When she was born, she had red eyes, and white hair, though she wasn't albino, even if her skin's a little pale. Her most distinguishing feature, however, were her large white rabbit ears. Over the course of a few years, she started elementary school. She was, of course, discriminated for her rabbit ears, and ran away often. It was then, when she was 8, she came across Half-Blood Hill, as she and her mother were on vacation in California. A group of tourists starting taking pictures of her, and some even made fun of her. She ran off, never to be seen again... Except by Demigods and monsters. It was at Camp Half-Blood that she met Sabrina and Kaito, and they became best friends. She has a crush on Kaito, ever since he called her rabbit ears "cute and awesome". Appearance Ariel is a cute young woman, who's rather short for her age. Her two front teeth are rather prominent, yet not quite buck teeth, but enough so that when she's talking, you can somewhat see them. She has hip-length white hair, and red eyes, similar to the color-scheme of a white rabbit. She wears a white fluffy winter jacket, which is zipped open, revealing her white tank top. She wears a white miniskirt, so it's easy to move around in. She wears black pantyhose, and fluffy white snow boots. Her most prominent feature, however, are the large white bunny ears atop her head. The right one usually droops, while the left one stays upright. When she's conveying emotion, they match the emotion (when she's happy, they both perk up. When she's sad, they both droop. When she's mad, they fold backward). The reason she has rabbit ears is because it's her father, Eros' sacred animal. Personality Ariel is a bright, cheerful young woman. She likes to eat cake, carrots and mochi. She makes the mochi herself, with her mallet, Lagós. She's insecure about her rabbit ears, as they're the reason she's never seen her mother 10 years. But, she says she's only got herself to blame for that. She is in love with Kaito, as he's the first guy to ever talk to her, or rather want to talk to her. You do NOT want to anger her, though. If you anger her enough, she'll go into a murderous rage, and often break things. Mostly people's bones. Abilities Ariel fights with her enormous mallet, Lagós. With Lagós, she pounds monsters into dust (literally). Though large, it's not very "heavy", the heaviest part being the head of the mallet at 10 lbs. However, the Celestial Bronze plating makes it extremely deadly towards monsters. As a daughter of Eros, she can Charmspeak. Her Charmspeaking abilities rival those of Piper McLean's, but she doesn't often use it. Fatal Flaw Ariel's Fatal Flaw is her insecurity. Her discrimination over the years over her rabbit ears has somewhat traumatized her, and made her a little untrusting towards new people. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Mochi (I pound it myself) * Color: White (I think it's pure) * Animal: Rabbit (I have rabbit ears, I make mochi, do the math). * Song: Story of a Sad Rabbit by Kaito (Sure it's creepy. But Kaito looks so cute in bunny ears~!) * Music Group: Vocaloid (Blame Sabrina for getting me hooked...) * Holiday: New Years (It's romantic and festive) * Season: Winter (I like trying to find white rabbits) * Height (on men): 5'9 (I don't wanna be too short...) * Weight (on men): 130-150 lbs (... Or too light compared to my man.) * Body Part (on men): Their nose and cheeks (I-I'm a kisser). * Color of Eyes: Blue (I think it's a handsome color). * Color of Hair: Blonde or Orange (It looks nice on guys). * Color of Skin: Light (I'm fair skinned, I like my guys light). * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're kind and sweet to me. (I like a shy one too, so we can share our sugar-coated shyness). * Thing About Herself: My personality. Least Favorites * Food: Anything bitter (What more do you need?) * Color: Orange (It's too "In your face". I only like it hair-wise) * Animal: Bears (They kill the bunnies QxQ) * Song: I don't dislike anything in particular. * Music Group: ^^^^ * Holiday: Easter (Bunnies and eggs? I'm confused!) * Season: Fall (too moist and groggy). * Height (on men): 6'3 (Too tall~! Now I can't kiss you even on my tippy toes...) * Weight (on men): 170 and above (I'd get crushed...) * Body Part (on men): Facial hair (Sabrina's right. It's just not very attractive....) * Color of Eyes: Green (I don't have a reason...) * Color of Hair: I don't dislike any hair color. * Color of Skin: I prefer Caucasian skin... * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're too mean. * Thing About Herself: M-My rabbit ears... Trivia *Although she has an American first and last name, her grandfather was Japanese. *Eros' sacred animal was the rabbit, hence her ears. *Ariel's measurements are B83(D)/W52/H85 Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Children of Eros Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Daughter of Nyx series